HellPlot Highschool
by Mares-a-Mares
Summary: Etna is a commoner who applied to Hell-Plot High, unaware of what she'd go through. However, Etna's surprized to find an Angel in training, studing the demonic behavior, and a transfer student from Maritsu Evil Academy, the school for heirs!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story. All I own is Hell-Plot High-School, and the story.

Hell-Plot High-school

Prologue: A Commoner and Cheerleader

You all know of that one school called Maritsu Evil Academy, right? Every overlord's child is required to go there so they're less isolated, right? Well, what about those commoners wandering the Netherworld without any money, huh? Where do they go for education, without fooling around?

Well, I've been wondering the exact same question. That is, I WAS, until I applied to Hell-Plot High. Before I applied here, I was wandering the streets, scraping the dirt to see if there was at least one little lucky bit of Hell. However, nothing was there, but as I stood up, I bumped into an old man who dropped his pouch as he shoved me back for bumping into him. I noticed the pouch, but the guy didn't. Running back to what I could call a house, I quickly checked what was inside the pouch.

Apparently that was my lucky day. Not only did I have enough Hell to find a better place to live in, I found out I had enough to get a better education. So, I found an apartment to live in, and also found a part-time job in a restaurant that pays good money. Ever since then, I've had a better life, and I'm even in the cheerleading squad for the basketball team.

At times, I do believe that the basketball team captain, Adell, is staring at me. All the other cheerleaders have some sort of crush on him, but he's not really all that cool to me. During lunchtime, I often sit next to Almaz, a basketball team member, and one who's always on the bench for his lack of throwing abilities. All the other cheerleaders say he's a loser and he gets dunked by other sport teams, but I really don't find him bad at all. He helps me with my homework.

However, I didn't really expect to meet an Angel here. This certain Angel stood out through all the rest, and was named Flonne. She applied to Hell-Plot High to study daily things here in the Netherworld. Other then the fact that her head is full of flowers and she rants about love and kindness every minute of the day, she's okay.

Rozalin, the most popular girl in school, is also a cheerleader and dates the team captain, Adell. There's a rumor about her being a real princess and the daughter of Overlord Zenon, but I really don't think she is. Her noble act really gets her far. I'll never figure out how she does it. Flonne seems to be second to her, though.

Me? I'm not exactly the most popular girl here. Though I'd really like some attention for a day, people think I'm too much of a commoner. At least Flonne doesn't judge me by my class. My grades aren't exactly the best, but I'm at least one of the most athletic one in the entire school. However, that doesn't seem to be enough to gain some attention.

Hm? Now that I think about it, wasn't there news of another transfer student coming?

"Etna~!" Flonne screamed, running towards me. "Let's go, we'll be late!"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Oh, did I forget to mention that Flonne's also a cheerleader?

End of Prologue


	2. The Transfer Student is AntiSocial?

Hell-Plot High-School

Chapter one: The new transfer student is anti-social?

It was 5:00 am when Etna woke up. She stared at the window blankly for a minute, and then she quickly got up. Giving a nice long stretch, she then yawned and walked over to her fridge. There wasn't really much in there, she would have to go shopping for more. However, there were a few eggs left and a quarter-gallon of milk. She sighed and pulled the eggs out. "I guess it's eggs and milk today, then. I'll have to stop by the store on my way home."

She turned on the stove to the setting "medium", waiting for it to be warm enough to cook eggs on. While waiting, she noticed she had a little bread left, so she decided to toast it in the oven. Setting the time to 3 minutes, she then walked over to work on some homework. She still had some left over, and it was due that day. A beeping sound from the oven announced that 3 minutes had passed. Etna quickly put her homework down, and with a pot-holder, pulled the toast out, and turned the oven off. Shortly after placing the piece of toast on a plate, she cracked some eggs over the pan on the stove, not allowing any shells to slip through her hands. She then grabbed a spatula and started scrambling her eggs, twist and turning it as it cooked. When this was done, she took the eggs, placed them beside the toast on the plate, and turned the stove off.

Grabbing a fork in the rack, she took the plate to her coconut colored small table, sat down, and started eating. It wasn't her best cooking, but it wasn't her worst, either. Etna wasn't exactly the perfect chef, after all. She quickly stood up from the table, and ran over to the fridge to grab the milk. She then grabbed a glass from the counter, and pulled the entire quarter-gallon of milk into the glass. She then lifted the glass to her lips, letting milk pass through as she swallowed it. As soon as she finished drinking the milk, she put the glass in the sink, and went back to the table to finish eating. As soon as she was finished, she put the breakfast dishes in the sink.

Satisfied with the breakfast she just ate, she then walked to her dresser, where her uniform was kept. Slipping her nightgown off, she then grabbed her skirt and fastened it around her waist. Then she grabbed her shirt and buttoned it down, but leaving a couple ones unbuttoned. It wasn't really comfortable to her to have it buttoned all the way; after all, it wasn't in her sense of fashion. She grabbed a red ribbon and tied it into a bow around the neck area of her shirt, like the uniform required it to be. She then grabbed her socks, and slipped her leg through it, likewise with the other. Grabbing her uniform shoes, she put those on, completing the uniform. Picking up her school bag off her bed, she grabbed her keys and left the apartment, locking the door as she left the house.

Walking down the stairs, she turned to the corner to see Flonne. "Ah, Flonne-chan! Good morning!"

Flonne looked towards Etna, swishing her beautiful long blonde hair. "Ah! Etna-san, good morning to you, too! We'd better hurry if we don't want to be late!" Etna nodded. "Y-yeah, let's go!"

Walking side by side, the two walked up the hill towards Hell-Plot High-school. Flonne smiled as they walked. "So, did you finish your homework yesterday, Etna?" Etna sighed. "Nope, still got a little bit left. I'll finish it during lunch…What about you?"

Flonne blinked pointing at herself. "Hm? I finished after I got home yesterday." Etna sighed. "Great, could you help me?"

Flonne giggled. "If you're still stuck with the same homework tomorrow, I'll help you. I heard from a teacher yesterday that there's no homework today." Etna blinked. "H-how'd you get THAT information?!" Flonne winked. "Well, maybe if you spent a little time cleaning up the school…"

Etna sighed. "Ah, I see. Well, I'm sorry if I have a part-time job to go to~!" Flonne giggled. "You're right, I should apologize, but I too, have a part-time job."

Etna blinked. "E-Ehh?! I've never heard about it! Where'd you get a part-time job?!"

Flonne giggled. "Guess!"

Etna starting thinking. "Hmm…That one restaurant called "Baal's Death Trap"? Flonne sighed. "Why would I want to get a job there? That's a strip club!" Etna laughed. "Okay, okay, sorry!"

When they got there, there seemed to be a big group gathering around in the classroom. "Hm?" Etna blinked. "What's with the big crowd?"

Asuka, a ladylike classmate, squeezed out of the crowd. "A-apparently there's going to be a transfer student from Maritsu Evil Academy in our class, and everyone's going on about it…" Flonne and Etna blinked. "Ehh?!" Flonne spoke up, "This is the first time I've heard of it!" Etna nodded. "Hmm, I think I remember something about it being on the school's bulletin board, but other then that, I haven't heard much about it."

Out of the crowd, Flonne and Etna could hear types of conversations like "Hey, do you think the transfer student's gonna be hot?" or "D-Do you think it's that crazy Mao guy…?" and other sorts of chit chat.

However, the chit chat stopped when Sapphire, a human princess, stood up from her seat and spoke up. "You know, why don't we all sit down and find out who it is when it's time. That way, no one will get too many ideas, and people would be less disappointed and want to beat the transfer student up." She then sat back down, watching all the students slowly but surely, sit back down to wait.

Etna and Flonne did the same, sitting next to each other. Even though they really didn't express it to the rest of the class, they too, were anxious. Etna whispered to Flonne. "H-hey, Flonne…Who DO you think the transfer student's going to be…?" Flonne sighed. "W-well…-"

However, her reply was interrupted by the opening of the door, which signaled that it was time for class, and the teacher came in. "Alright, everyone. It's time to take your seats now." As expected, everyone went back to their seats, aware that the time to reveal the transfer student was now. The teacher spoke up again. "Alright, now before we get started, we have a transfer student from Maritsu Evil Academy to introduce." After all was quiet, she faced the door. "You may come in, now."

The environment seemed to change as soon as the transfer student opened the door. However, as soon as the transfer student walked in, he felt like he had a strong aura that said "go away". This transfer student was rather peculiar, actually. He had short blue hair with a purple tint to it, with two antennas on the top of his head that stuck up and dangled down. He also had a large scarf that moved like it was his tail and a male version of our uniforms, only with red shorts and he had an opened shirt. His shoes seemed unusual; it certainly wasn't part of the school uniform. Not to mention, his eyes seemed to be glaring; it seemed rather scary.

As he stood in front of the class, the teacher then spoke to him. "Now then, please write your name on the board and do a self introduction."

He took the chalk and wrote in what could be the most excellent penmanship Etna had ever seen. The board said "Laharl" on it. After he put the chalk down he just stood there, without saying anything. The teacher spoke up again. "Aren't you going to do a self introduction, please?" she said. Laharl looked up at her with a look that said "are you going to make me" type look. The teacher sighed, and nodded. "Alright, then why don't you sit in that seat then, next to Etna?"

Etna didn't know if someone was playing tricks on her or not. The transfer student everyone was looking forward to, is anti-social, has a death-glare, and ended sitting next to her. This really wasn't turning out to be her lucky day. As he sat next to her, Etna decided to speak up. "U-umm…Hi."

Laharl looked at her without facing her. He didn't seem to be enjoying his time at Hell-Plot High from the looks of it.

Class went by without a word from him or anyone but the teacher. The entire class was affected by the transfer student's frightening aura that filled the room. However, during the lecture, Etna had a few peeks at the new transfer student. Others were rather nervous to be in the same class as him. What about Etna? He was made to sit next to her!

The teacher then spoke up. "Now then. Who can take care of this problem?" Several hands rose up in the air, including Flonne's. The teacher then decided. "Laharl, can you please take care of this problem?"

Laharl, however, seemed to be ignoring the entire class. It felt like he was in his own world. Basically, "his head was up in the clouds". The teacher twitched. "Laharl! Can you please take care of this problem for us?"

Laharl looked up, annoyed. After a minute, he stood up and walked over to the chalk board to take care of the problem. Everyone was amazed. He took care of that problem in less then a minute, which was even hard for the teacher to figure out. After finishing, he walked back to his seat, without saying a single word. The teacher smiled. "Very good, Laharl. Thank you."

Etna noticed something as soon as the teacher said "thank you". Laharl's fists seemed to have clenched, as if he didn't LIKE the thank you.

Eventually, the school bell rang, and it was time to go to the next class. Etna walked over to Laharl. "H-hey, do you need help finding your next class?" Laharl just sat there in his seat. However, it didn't seem the same as during class. He seemed more troubled then anything. Of course he was glaring, but he seemed…troubled. However, Etna looked over to see Flonne pick up a piece of paper on the floor. She turned to Laharl. "Excuse me, but could it be that this belongs to you?"

Laharl got out of his seat, and took the piece of paper from her. Looking at it attentively, he then walked out of the classroom. Etna and Flonne ran after him. "W-wait, don't you need someone to help you know your way?" Etna said. Laharl looked at her, then the paper. Shaking his head, he walked behind them, holding an expression that said "Well? Show me."

Etna blinked. "Well, first things first, what's your next class?" Laharl handed her the paper. Etna sighed under her breath. 'Geez, doesn't this kid ever talk?' She looked at the paper, and handed it back to him. "History, huh…What a coincidence, my next class is also History. Right this way, then."

Flonne giggled. "Well, I'll leave you two to your next class, then. I need to get to Science." She walked down the hall, turning back to bow as she left, leaving Etna and Laharl in the middle of the hall. Etna sighed. "Well, let's get to History, then."

Etna walked up the stairs to the third floor, Laharl following behind. Etna faced him as they got to the top of the stairs. "It's right down the hall here." Laharl walked towards the door, aware of the location. Everything went okay in History, as per usual, except…

Again, Laharl was sent to sit next to Etna. The only seat left in the classroom, and it was beside HER. Etna chuckled, thinking that it was just pure coincidence. However, as History ended, Etna asked him a question. "So, what's your next subject?" Laharl handed her the schedule, which Etna looked closely at. She memorized her own schedule by heart, and it looked just like hers, only with a few notes written on it by Laharl. "No way, we have the exact same classes?" She sighed. "Well, I guess I'll be your official tour-guide then. You better memorize the place well, because I'm NOT leading you around the place again, okay?" Laharl shrugged, not caring. Etna had just about HAD it with this kid…

It happened again, and again and again. Not only did he have the same classes as her, he even always was told to sit NEXT to her! Etna was frustrated, but kept it hidden under her breath. This kid was REALLY getting on her nerves…

Finally, it was time for lunch. The way things were going, this and Cheerleader practice were the only times she could be away from him. Etna smiled. "Well, see ya in the next class!" Laharl sighed, watching her go. He seemed relieved, because he too, wasn't enjoying the weird coincidence.

She walked into the gym, where Almaz usually was trying to work on his throws. She sat down on the bench. "Working hard, Almaz?" Almaz quickly looked towards her. It looked like he was recently dunked. He's always dunked right before lunchtime. "H-hi, how's your day been?" Etna smiled. "Meh, it's been the usual. The only thing that's strange is the transfer student is stalking me. Seriously, did he bribe the teachers or something?"

Almaz blinked. "Umm, how is the transfer student stalking you, and bribing the teachers?" Etna sighed. "It's been a hassle ALL this time, Almaz. He's in EVERY class I'm in, was assigned to sit next to me in every class, and not to mention, because of this…I ended up becoming his official tour-guide!" She complained.

Almaz laughed lightly. "Well, even though that sounds too much like a set-up, don't you think that it's all a coincidence?" Etna looked up, nibbling on some rice. "Hmm, that could be the case, but it sounds too suspicious to be coincidental..."

Almaz then pulled out his lunch. "Well, if you're THAT suspicious...maybe you should talk to him about it." Etna nodded slightly, and then closed her lunch-box. "Thanks, Almaz! You've been a great help! I'll confront him after school."

As Etna ran out of the gym, Almaz chuckled slightly. "Umm…I don't think you should "confront"…"

It was then time for cheerleading practice. Etna rejoiced in her mind, she was tired of sitting next to him. For some weird reason, he was in the same classes she was in, and he always ended up sitting next to her! However, he didn't do cheerleading, so she could finally get away from him. "Well, I'm going to Cheerleading practice. See ya~!" She grinned, running towards Flonne's direction, then to two girls headed for the gym.

Laharl just watched them go. He didn't care. Getting up from his seat, he looked on his schedule. 'Ah, PE. This should be interesting…' He walked out of the classroom and towards the track course outside.

When Laharl got there, everyone was doing exercises before running. The coach walked over to Laharl. "Alright, start with 20 push-ups, okay?" Laharl sighed. 'Push-ups? What kind of class is this? And 20 to be exact! Are these people weaklings?!'

Meanwhile, Etna and Flonne were doing their cheerleading practice. The girls were doing an athletic triangle formation, with Etna at the top, alongside Rozalin. The two jumped down, letting two cheerleaders catch them, and they then started a flip, sending Etna and Rozalin into the air, getting prepared for cheerleaders to catch them. Everything seemed so perfect…That is, until Flonne missed Etna. Etna fell on her face. "Ouch! Flonne, you were supposed to CATCH me! Not let me fall on my FACE!" She glared at her.

Flonne pouted. "I-I'm sorry, Etna. I'll try to catch you next time." Etna growled. "At this rate, there won't BE a "next time"! Besides, it's almost near the end of practice."

Flonne put her hand in front of her mouth. "Ah! I didn't know how much time had passed, I'm sorry! I just don't carry a watch…" Etna face-palmed. "Flonne, the clock is on the wall over THERE." Flonne sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm a ditz. I'll try harder tomorrow…"

When it was time to go home, Etna walked over to Laharl. "So, you're still not talking to people?"

Laharl looked back at her, annoyed. "What do you want?" Etna was rather surprised to hear him speak, but she didn't really express it outside. "Are you bribing the teachers or something? It can't be a coincidence that you always end up in the same class as me PLUS sit right next to me!"

Laharl looked even more annoyed. "It's all just a coincidence, now leave me alone." He walked out of the school grounds and down the hill. Etna growled. "Ooh~! You come back here, you-" When she turned down the hill to face him, he was gone. "Dang it, he got away! I'll get him next time then!"

She walked down the hill, towards the store. The store didn't have a lot, since there was recent sale, and the store's rather popular…Etna cursed under her breath. "Looks like it's instant curry tonight, then!"

As she walked home, she could feel her temper start to boil. That transfer student was getting on her LAST nerve! Stomping down the hill, she growled.

"Stupid anti-social transfer student! I'll show HIM!"


	3. Sunday to Monday

Hell-Plot High-school

Chapter two: Sunday to Monday

Etna woke up. Today was Saturday, so there's no school. However, she still had her part-time job to go to, and she needed to do more shopping. Not only that, she still had homework to do. She sighed. "M-maybe I can call Flonne over to help with my homework."

Getting up, she looked at what was available. She didn't have much on her, and the store was out of stock of plenty of things, so Etna couldn't do too much shopping. Staring at her choice, she walked back to her bed and sat down. "Meh, I guess I can do takeout. Can't be anything expensive, though…"

Slipping her nightgown off, she then grabbed a strap-less black bra, which she fastened on, then she grabbed black bikini-type underwear, overlapping it and the bra with a sleeveless shirt with a zipper, zipped only about a quarter-way down. She then grabbed a black mini-skirt, and slipped a brown belt on to go with it. To complete this outfit, she grabbed her black boots, plain and simple, and her loop ring choker. She had this choker for as far as she could remember, so she wore it often.

Grabbing the pouch that changed her life, and clipping it to her belt, she clipped her keys on there, and locked the apartment on her way out. Walking down the steps, she noticed Flonne walking by. "Ah, Flonne-chan! Good morning!"

Flonne quickly looked behind her. "Ah, Etna! Good morning to you, too."

Etna smiled. "What'cha doing?"

Flonne giggled. "Well, I'm actually working on my part-time job right now."

Etna blinked. "By standing around and doing nothing?"

Flonne sighed. "No, it's not standing around and doing nothing…I'm monitoring the Netherworld, keeping the peace."

Etna blinked. "Where'd you get such an important job like THAT?"

Flonne blinked. "W-well, I was recommended by Master Lamington, the Seraph of Celestia, to work part-time in the Overlord's Castle. I managed to get a job as a security guard, and the job pays well, plus I get free room and board."

Etna sighed. "You're REALLY lucky, Flonne. I'd kill to have a job like that. How much do you get paid, anyway?"

Flonne looked up in thought. "Umm…5000 Hell per day, I think…"

Etna's jaw dropped. "5-5-5-5-5000 Hell per DAY!? PLUS you get FREE room and board?!" She recovered from her shocked and calmed down. "Anyways, Flonne…You've sure got a great job. Mine only pays 5 Hell per week."

Now it was Flonne's time to freak. "5-5-5-5 Hell per WEEK?! What kind of boss do you have?"

Etna sighed. "Meh, I work for this Prinny who works at the Overlord's Castle. Jobs are pretty scarce in the Netherworld, so I just grabbed the first job I could get…It sounds pretty pitiful, but judging by the fact that Prinnies try to save up as much money as they can, I'm not surprised by the pay. Besides, I'm managing enough on this much pay alone."

Flonne sighed. "You're working for a Prinny…? I'm certain you could get a better job at the Overlord's Castle."

Etna gasped. "E-eh?! I don't think they have any available!"

Flonne looked up in thought. "W-well, last I remembered…the castle needs a Prinny supervisor; the last one quit after two days of work."

Etna's ears perked. "Prinny supervisor?" This seemed too tempting for her to resist. "Do you think you could help me sign up for the job?"

Flonne blinked. "You want to be a Prinny supervisor?" She sighed. "Alright, I'll take you to the castle after school tomorrow, then." She smiled.

Etna grinned. "Thanks, Flonne!" She then looked at her watch. "Oh, shoot! I gotta get going to my part-time job!" She quickly ran down the hill. "See ya later, Flonne!"

Flonne sighed. "Bye, Etna." She then walked down the street, keeping an eye on activities in the Netherworld.

Meanwhile, Etna stood in front of a Prinny camp; it's where her boss lives and orders her around at. Etna sighed, thinking of the things she could do once she got a better job. Opening the Prinny tent, she faced her boss. "Hey, boss. I'm here."

The inside of the tent had a big round table, with Prinnies all around it. Etna always hated when her boss had company. The Prinny, Arco, faced her. "Oh, great timing, dood. Make some drinks for all of us, dood, and DON'T slack off!" Arco wasn't really the sweet kind.

Etna rolled her eyes. "Coming right up, boss~!" She said in an overly sweet mocking tone. Walking into another tent, she grabbed 18 glasses off the shelf. "Geez, can't that lazy bum make his OWN drinks? And for ALL of his friends, too! This is going to b a LONG day…Hopefully; the boss won't bring out the booze." Pouring some pre-prepared fruit punch into the 18 glasses, she then grabbed a pack of sleeping powder. Grinning, she slipped the powder in each of the drinks. "Just in case they DO decide to bring out the booze, they won't be up for long. She then lifted the glasses and took them to the other tent in a tray. "Well, drink it while it's cold!" She said in the same mocking sweet tone.

As she predicted, the Prinnies didn't care about a single thing. As soon as she placed the tray on the table, all the drinks were devoured. Etna found it quite amusing, how they all gulped their drinks down without a single thought. As soon as they put the glasses back on the tray, Etna picked the tray up. "Well, I'll be taking this back now."

As soon as she left the tent, she could hear the oh-so-sweet sound of dropping bodies. The Prinnies were sound asleep, just how Etna wanted them to. Stepping out of the camp, she smiled. "Good night…Idiots." She then walked out of the camp, thinking about how much of an idiot the Prinnies were, and how much she hated herself for stooping so low as to SERVE one.

Etna decided not to do takeout, but to go to the store, instead. Walking to the store, she wondered what to get. Looking through the selections, she sighed in discomfort. The nearby store REALLY needed to have better selections. Giving up on choosing what to get, she mumbled as she walked out of the store. "Geh, I guess its instant curry again, huh…?"

She walked down the street, towards her apartment. Walking up the stairs, towards her door, she grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. Home sweet home…

She walked through the door and threw herself on her bed. "Phew, I'm glad to get out of there. That could've turned out dirty if I didn't use the sleeping powder." She closed her eyes. She didn't want to recall the memories of her first days working for that perverted Prinny.

Sitting up, she threw her sleeveless shirt off, leaving her with a strapless bra to cover her chest. Looking at herself, she then sighed. "I need a shower."

Walking towards the bathroom, she then shut the door, locking it. Taking off her bra, she then looked at her chest. It certainly wouldn't turn on boys, which made her blow sometimes. However, this time, she decided to shrug it off. She then took off her boots, belt, skirt, underwear, and climbed in the shower stall, closing the curtain. She took her ponytail holders out of her hair, letting it fall out of her usual, spiky pigtails. Turning on the hot water, she felt droplets of hot water run down her whole body, making her feel content. Grabbing a bar of soap, she started rubbing the soap all over her body, letting it all wash off as she rubbed the soap all over herself. She then grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and squirted some into her hands, and she then started rubbing it into her hair, letting the shampoo wash out of her hair as the hot water trickled down her body. After this, she grabbed a bottle of conditioner, squirting the liquid on her hands and she repeated the same process. Her time in the shower always made her feel good.

Turning off the water she then climbed out of the shower stall, grabbing a towel to cover her body. After a minute of drying off and rubbing the towel all over her, making her feel dryer, she then walked over to her dresser, and grabbed a new set of clothes.

She grabbed a strapless black bra and underwear, similar to the one she wore before and fastened it on. However, she then grabbed her nightgown, which was short, simple, and black. She then climbed into her bed, sighing. "I can't wait till after school…"

Alarm blaring for her to get up, Etna opened her ruby eyes, and got out of bed. She didn't wake up as early as she liked, but it was close enough. Her breakfast was always crap, anyway. She'll just have to take Flonne's lunch. Slipping off her nightgown, she grabbed her uniform undershirt, and buttoned it up, leaving the two buttons at the top unbuttoned. Grabbing her skirt, she slipped that on, adding her socks next. She then grabbed her uniform shoes, and slipped those on, and to complete her uniform, she pulled on her uniform jacket. Yanking her schoolbag into the air as she lifted it, she grabbed her keys and pouch, and left the apartment, locking it on her way out.

Running up the hill, she noticed a sound. Was someone playing a piano…?

To make thing quicker, she spread her wings, flying towards the school. Usually, no one was there at this time, so she wanted to know who was playing the piano. Peeking through the window, she saw Laharl sitting there. He seemed to be playing it, which surprised Etna. However, how good he was playing didn't surprise her at all; he was a great student in Music class the day before yesterday.

Grinning, she slowly opened the window…

"BOO!" Etna screamed, knocking Laharl out of the seat, disrupting the sound of the piano.

"Wah!!!" Laharl freaked, wondering who it was that caught him playing. Turning around quickly and getting up off the floor, he glared at Etna. "Oh, you. Go away and leave me alone."

Etna enjoyed his reaction, but was quite annoyed when he suddenly gave her the cold shoulder. "Geh, there's your stupid anti-social look again! Can't you be more sociable for once?"

Laharl twitched. "Look, all I want is to ignore you all. I never wanted to be in this school, anyway."

Etna blinked. "Then why'd you transfer from Maritsu Evil Academy? Were you forced to by the dean or something?"

Laharl glared at her coldly. "Are you kidding? Anyone with their mind intact would give anything just to get OUT of there. It was just a waste of time, and I was assigned to transfer to here instead."

Etna actually was quite happy to get some information out of him. "Ehh, is that so? I actually hear thing like "I'd give anything to get into that school" more then I do about "trying to get out", but I guess you have your reasons, huh? Whatever…So, how'd you learn to write so well? Are you the heir of an Overlord or something?"

Laharl flinched. "Hmph, I'm sick of talking with you. Stop talking to me and give up, already."

Etna glared at him. "Well, excuse me, but who is always sitting next to me in class, hmm?"

Laharl stayed silent. 'She has a point there…usually people like to talk to those next to them, so I guess I can't argue about that…'

After a moment of silence, Etna grinned. "Well, I'm gonna go, now. You coming?"

Laharl blinked. "Why the heck would I wanna follow YOU?"

Etna rolled her eyes. Of course, Mr. Anti-social was being a brat again. "Suit yourself, Mr. Anti-Social." She ran out of the room and down the hall playfully.

Laharl growled. He was NOT Mr. Anti-Social! "H-how dare she mock me! She'll pay for that!"

However, despite his reply to her about not coming, he ran after her at top speed. Etna expected this and ran down the hall, laughing and giggling as Mr. "Anti-Social", was chasing after her, boiling up as he ran.

'Oh, it's too much fun teasing him.'


	4. From Mr AntiSocial to Bratty Boss!

Hell-Plot High-School

Chapter three: From Mr. Anti-Social to Bratty Boss?

The school bell rang, which signaled for everyone to go home. However, Etna and Flonne had some plans after school, and Etna couldn't wait. Etna walked over to Flonne's direction. "Flonne~! Let's go, already!"

Flonne sighed. Etna-san was just overly excited, wasn't she? "Alright, let's go."

Etna lead Flonne out of the school grounds in a hurry. "Come on, Flonne! I can't wait to see the Overlord's Castle!"

Flonne gasped as she was being dragged down the hill by Etna. "E-Etna-san, you don't even know where we're going! Let me how you the way already!"

Etna quickly let her go. "Oops, sorry! Go ahead!"

Flonne decided to catch a few breaths. "Alright, now then…this way!" She led Etna towards what looked like a zigzag, twisted, weird looking castle. Etna gasped. "So THIS is the Overlord's Castle? The thing, that's been hovering the entire area where I live?"

Flonne nodded slowly. "Wait till you meet the Overlord…"

Etna looked up in thought dreamily. "Ahhh…The Overlord's probably noble, kind, and respected by all of his vassals…Just like an Overlord should be!" A picture started growing in Etna's head.

Flonne laughed softly in an uneasy tone. "Yeah, he surely is…"

Just then, Flonne stood in front of the gate. "Allietta-san, please open the gate for us, please!"

Just then, a portal appeared in front of both Flonne and Etna, surprising Etna. "Heh…A portal that leads inside the castle…? Let's go, already!" She said, dragging Flonne into the portal with her. When Etna look at her surroundings again, she wasn't outside, but inside the castle. The area looked like a shopping and etc. branch of the castle, consisting of a Weaponry and Armory shop, a Hospital, a pathway to the Dark Assembly, a pathway to the Item World, a Dimensional Gate and Gatekeeper, and a hallway that lead to another section of the castle. Etna looked at what looked like a Zombie. The Zombie, too, was looking at her. Or, to say, was looking at her lack of a chest. Etna noticed this and slapped the Zombie's lack of a cheek.

"Ouch!" cried the Zombie, "That hurt, you know!"

Flonne sighed. "Zommie, meet my best friend and classmate, Etna. Etna, meet one of the vassals of the castle, Zommie."

Etna shook the gooey rotten flesh off her hand. "Nice to meet you, Zommie. You should really clean yourself up."

Zommie rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, that'd take too much effort on my part. Also, nice to meet you too, Etna, you should really grow more around your upper area." He grinned with what little teeth were intact.

Etna gasped in disbelief. "You did NOT! You jerk!" She then faced Flonne and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go, Flonne! I'm sick of this jerk!"

Flonne sighed as she was being dragged out of the room and into the hall. "Bye, Zommie!"

Zommie waved his hand at Flonne as she was dragged away. "Man, now why can't I have a friend like that? Oh, that's right, too much effort! Either way, I think Flonne needs sometime to herself. The whole time I met Etna, he was dragging her everywhere. Whatever, glad I don't have a friend like that." He simply grinned.

Meanwhile, Etna and Flonne were nearby the throne room when they heard noises.

"How DARE you put PEPPER in my food! I'm allergic to pepper, remember!"

"I-I'm sorry, dood! I'll remake it right away, dood!"

"You BETTER!"

Etna noticed as a Prinny dashed by, ignoring anything else except to answer the voice's orders. "I-Is that my BOSS?" She blinked. Somehow she could tell, things weren't going to be pretty.

Flonne simply walked into the throne room first. "Hello!"

"Geh, it's you, stupid Love Freak. Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

Flonne sighed. "True, but I have a friend to introduce you to. She wants to work part-time here. Come on in, Etna."

The voice stammered. "E-Etna! You mean-"

Etna walked in slowly. "Hi."

There seemed to be a moment of silence for a while. However, Etna broke the silence. "Geh, Mr. Anti-Social? What's with the getup?" She seemed rather annoyed.

Laharl sighed. "I usually wear this."

Etna pointed at him. "Are you kidding me? All you're wearing is red shorts with a brown belt, folded boots like the ones you were wearing the first day we met, bracelets and anklets with the same pattern, and a big red scarf!"

Flonne blinked. "Umm, it's rude to point at someone…"

Everyone ignored Flonne's comment. Laharl rolled his eyes. "And your point is…?" He then walked to the throne, and sat down.

This caught Etna's attention. "Hey, isn't that where the Overlord sits? You're gonna get in trouble at this rate…"

Laharl's ears perked. He seemed rather annoyed, but at the same time, AMUSED. He closed his eyes and smirked. "Hmhmhmhm…Haaaaaahahahahahahahahaha! I AM the Overlord, dumbass! Face it!"

Etna's jaw dropped. "Y-YOU'RE the Overlord? You're joking!" She then looked at Flonne, and the other vassals in the room. They didn't comment on anything, or complain about Mr. Anti-Social being a liar. She then looked up at him, and compared him to the image he gave at school. "Wow. It feels like you're a completely different person…You sure you're really just a pair of twins?"

Laharl rolled his eyes again. "Huh? How the heck could THAT happen? Anyways, were you gonna work part-time here or not? It's your choice. If not, you can stop wasting my time."

Etna felt a little offended by that last comment, but she let it slide. "Huh, if its better then my current job…Yeah, basically, I wanted to sign up to be a Prinny-supervisor. You got any spots open?"

Laharl looked up in thought. "Hmm…Come to think of it, our last Prinny-supervisor DID quit…Alright, then." He pulled out an application paper, and handed it to Etna. "Sign this, and I'll consider it."

Etna nodded slowly and took the application. "Okay…you got anything to write with?"

Laharl simply pointed to a desk. "Writing supplies should be over on the desk. When you're done, give your application to me." He then opened the door to the Paperwork room. "If you need help, talk to one of the vassals or something. If it's something else worth mentioning, I'll be in the Paperwork room if you need me." He then concluded his speech with the slamming of the door.

Etna walked over to the previously pointed desk, and sat down to work on the application. "Hey, Flonne, has the Overlord always been this annoying?"

Flonne walked over beside her. "Well…He was actually a lot worse when I first met him…My main objective in the past, was to assassinate the previous Overlord, King Krichevskoy. However, when I got to the castle to carry out my mission, I discovered that the King was already dead, and that his son was away at school. So, I applied for a job during the Prince's absence, so I could wait to meet the son of the previous Overlord."

Etna blinked. "Wait, you were sent to assassinate someone?"

Flonne just simply nodded. "Yes. When I first met Laharl, he was covered in wounds, but somehow, after a lot of searching because the wounds were unusual, the vassals managed to cure him. Whatever happened to him at the Academy had apparently scarred him…" She then gasped. "A-Anyways, let's help you with your application, shall we? We mustn't have Laharl waiting long."

Etna nodded subconsciously. "Y-Yeah…" After hearing Flonne's story, she had quite a lot to think about.

Flonne smiled softly. "L-Let's not think about that, okay? You're spacing out…"

Etna nodded again. "Y-Yeah, I guess I am. I should stop thinking about that, and work on this." She looked over the application, and grabbed a pen to start writing.

Date: Mayhather 17, 109485748.

Name: Etna Class: Commoner

Age: 1417 Race: Demon

Sex: Female

Weapon of choice: Spear

Experience with Prinnies: Employed by Prinny Arco

Skill: Pulling pranks

Interests: Pretty stuff; not too frilly, cheerleading, pulling pranks, stealing lunches, etc.

Dislikes: Perverts, brats, getting pushed around, working for Prinnies, etc.

Favorite room design: Not too big, not too small, big bed, gives a dark but sexy feel, a tad bit Goth, etc.

Etna rolled her eyes. "This application looks more like a profile or something. Any reason why, Flonne?"

Flonne blinked and looked it over. "Well, if I remember right…This is going to be your employ record. Every employ updates their record, copies them, and file them to the Overlord. Then he'll replace the old record with the new one. However, there is a choice of keeping the old records or not. That's basically how it works, last I remembered. I'd need to check with Laharl, unless he forgot."

Etna picked up her finished application. "Hmm…So that's how everything works? Interesting…Well, I'm gonna turn it in now."

She walked over to the Paperwork room, and opened the door. "I finished my application, now…Where do I put it?"

Laharl was sitting at a desk occupied with numerous amounts of paperwork, which covered the whole desk. "Hand it to me, and wait till I call you. If you're not thrown out, you're hired. Now go."

Etna sighed, and handed him the application. "Okay, okay…I'll just wait out here then." She shut the door, leaving Laharl with large amounts of paperwork.

Flonne greeted her with her presence. "So, how did things go?"

Etna rolled her eyes and sat in the chair by the desk where she previously signed her application. "Well, apparently, I wait and hope none of the vassals throw me out or something…"

Flonne sat down in a chair beside her and rested her elbows on top of the desk. "Hmm…So you don't know yet. I hope you get the job, Etna. It'd be wonderful to work in the same place as you."

Etna nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I just wanna get out of working for Prinnies. Anyways, can you tell me more about your story about meeting the Overlord, Flonne?"

Flonne looked up in thought, her index finger against her cheek in a thoughtful manner. "Mmm…I guess it wouldn't hurt, but still…I'll tell you another time, okay?"

Etna sighed in disappointment. "Aww…Oh, fine. I need something to get the job ting off my mind, though…What if I get thrown?"

"Etna! Get over here, NOW!"

Flonne blinked. "Well, I guess it's time for you to find out…"

Etna looked over to where the voice came from. Indeed, it came from the Paperwork room. She walked to the door, and opened it. "So…Does this mean I won't get thrown?"

Laharl put the finished paperwork in a sorted pile. "You seem promising, so you're hired. DON'T disappoint me, or I'll throw you myself; right into the Sea of Gehenna!"

Etna gulped at the thought. "O-Okay, I'll try my best, then. How much is my salary?"

Laharl pulled a group of Prinnies into the room. "10,000 hell per week, it's a starter. If you meet certain expectations, it could go 10 times higher or more. Anyways, here's a bunch of Prinnies for you to start with. Make sure they work properly."

Etna rolled her eyes. "Geez, give me the whole lot, already. I'll meet beyond your expectations, so don't underestimate me!"

Laharl smirked. He was amused by her already. "Alright then, I'm gonna pummel you into the ground! You better be ready for it!"

Flonne walked over to the room and smiled. 'Etna-san is really getting the hang of tings already. I'm certain she'll do well, and meet past Laharl expectations. The next day will be more cheery then usual, won't it?' She giggled, and left the room, walking down the hall.

Etna grinned. 'Well, I got the job. Watch out, Overlord! I'M gonna pummel YOU into the ground! You better be prepared!'


End file.
